Kakashi's Sunday
by Marjolein-chan
Summary: KakashiXGaara, oneshot. It's Sunday and Kakashi goes to the lake to read Icha Icha Paradise to escape his busy life. But, everything changes when a certain redhead decides to make a visit.


**The first thing I want to say: I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated 'What happened?' for a loooooong time. And I could make up a lot of excuses, but I only say: I just didn't feel like writing. And I guess I have - what they call - a writers block. You guys have absolutely every right to hate me =D**

**And, well. This is just a oneshot. Actually, I started it about.. 3 months ago. And I just finished it. (Yes, I know I suck, you don't have to tell me that..)**

**It's Kakashi X Gaara, just because I think it's a cute pairing. Also, I have to warn you for out-of-charachterness. **

**I'm very sorry if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes in the story. You see, English is not my first language. I'm actually Dutch (:**

* * *

Kakashi's Sunday

It is a lovely Sunday morning. Everyone is still asleep, but not Kakashi. No, he's already up. You're thinking now: Kakashi, up? Early? On a Sunday? Well, yes. Kakashi likes to get up early on a Sunday morning. No one expects that from him. The Jounin is always late. Well, not always.. only if it's really important he is on time. But, that does not happen much. People think, because he's always late, he sleeps till late in the morning. No one really knows. No one succeeds to follow him to his house and spy on the Jounin. He always shakes them off. But hey, that is the reason why he's a Jounin anyway.

He walks down a path, a path that leads to the forest. He likes the forest. It's so quiet. The only noises that are made, come from the animals that live there. No people, no talking, just silence. In short: the best place to read his favorite novel, Icha Icha Paradise.

Icha Icha Paradise. Written by Jiraiya. Let's just say he's a bigger pervert than Kakashi. Kakashi loves reading it.

The path ends and the beautiful sight of a lake comes in his view. The sun reflects in the almost perfectly still water. To Kakashi it's one of the most beautiful things in the world.

He sits against his favorite tree. It's large and its leaves are bright green. Probably one of the biggest trees in the area. Its shadow is very handy to escape from the burning, hot sun as Kakashi grabs Icha Icha Paradise from one of his pockets and starts reading.

But he just can't pay attention to it. He can't get _him _out of his mind. It doesn't matter what he is doing, _he_ is always in his mind. Always. He can't concentrate because of it. He can't stop thinking about him. About his hair, about his soft skin, his lips, his eyes, his perfectly petite body shape, the way he walks, the way he talks. _He's just too perfect. _The only thing he can think about.

A photo slides out of between the pages, onto the ground. The back of the photo facing Kakashi, the front, with god-knows-who on it, facing the dirty ground. The Jounin picks it up, examining it carefully. He knows this photo. This photo. The photo that he loves looking at. A photo of Kakashi and _him_.

When he got it, he almost jumped a hole in the sky. Not literally of course, because that's not possible, but still. The way he got it? Well, that's a rather interesting story of itself.

_Flashback - Kakashi's point of view_

_  
_They are here. I can sense them. I'm excited. I would see _him_ again.

It is funny. Normally I'm not excited to see anyone at all. But.. when it's about _him_ I just.. I just, stop thinking. All I want is _him_. I'm longing to see _him_.

They are close now, really close.

God, why me? Why does it have to be me? Why do I like _him_? It doesn't make any sense at all.

And there they are, standing in front of the gate. The three children of the fourth Kazekage. Temari, the blond haired girl with the four pony tails. Kankuro, the brown haired guy with the purple face paint. And _him, _with his red hair, pale skin, beautiful eyes.

I approach them. The oldest of the three greeting me. "Hello Kakashi."

"Hello Temari, Kankuro and.." I stop for a second. ".._Gaara_,_"_ I whisper softly.

I look at him for a second. His eyes catch mine. He's got this beautiful aquamarine eyes. And when you look into them, you just lose yourself. His eyes were the first thing I fell in love with.

"Well," Temari starts speaking, "it's nice to see you again Kakashi. It's been a long time."

I flash a smile at her. "Yes, it's very nice to see you guys too."

I look at Gaara again. His arms are crossed and he looks at his shoes for a second before he lifts his head up and looks at me. Then, the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

He smiles.

No way.

He just.. smiled.

At me.

Gaara.. smiled at me.

It was gone so quickly that nobody would have noticed it. But.. I did. It was a smile. A smile!

I almost lose myself in looking at Gaara smiling in my head, since the smile's already gone, but I quickly recover myself.

"If you don't mind me asking.. what are you doing here? Are you coming for the big festival?"

Temari nods her head.

"Alright then. You're going at it straight away, or you're going tonight?"

"Well, I think we should rest a bit from the trip and go tonight."

At night I meet them at one of the stands. That afternoon I could only think of Gaara. I only could think of the fact I would see him again that evening. He haunted my mind the whole time.

"Ah, there you are!" I can hear Temari shouting. "We've been looking for you."

"Well, here I am!" I say a bit too enthusiastic.

Kankuro looks around. "It's pretty awesome."

"Well, Kakashi if you don't mind I'm going to take a look around this place," Temari says.

Kankuro nods, "Yeah, me too. See you later."

Temari turns to Gaara. "We'll see you tonight, Gaara? Have fun!"

Gaara nods.

Temari and Kankuro both walk away from the place were we're standing. Then I look at Gaara. He hasn't said a word today. I want him to talk to me.

"So, Gaara.."

"It's beautiful," he says suddenly.

I'm startled for a minute. "Uh, what?"

"The lights, they're beautiful in the evening."

I look around. Lights are hanging everywhere, different colors surrounding us. He's right, it is beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Kind of romantic actually.

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't notice it until you said it."

And then he smiles at me again. Again. I feel honored. He never smiles that much around people.

"You want to do something?" he asks me.

He catches me by surprise with the question.

"Yes, of course. You can choose."

"No, you."

"Alright, if you're sure.."

We walk around a bit, sometimes stopping at stands, but mostly looking at people who perform an act. I stop at a stand where you can get your picture taken.

"You want to get a picture taken?"

He looks at me with those beautiful eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Of both of us?"

He nods and he stands in front of a screen with a beach as background. I pay the photographer some money and stand next to Gaara.

"Ah, aren't you two cute together?" the photographer says. I blush beneath my mask. "You should put your arm around his shoulder." It was more of an command than a question.

So I do. I put an arm around his shoulder and pull him closer at my side. The photographer orders us to say 'smile' or 'cheese' or whatever we want to say. And he makes a photo.

_End flashback_

After that they walked around for a bit, before Kankuro and Temari came to get him to go home.

He looks at the photo of himself and Gaara. His smile almost isn't visible behind the mask, but it _is_there. His eyes are laughing. Gaara's smile on the other hand is clearly visible. Even his eyes are smiling and his arm is around Kakashi's waist.

Kakashi smiles while he runs his index finger over the photo. He sighs and leans back against the tree. The photo disappears in his front pocket and Icha Icha Paradise is in his hands once more.

He reads for about two hours, before standing up from his place against the tree. The Jounin walks to the edge of the lake and bends over to feel the temperature of the water. It's fairly warm, warm enough to swim in. He takes off his sandals and steps in the water with his bare feet.

After a few minutes of just standing there with his feet in the warm water, he grabs his shirt by the edges and drags it over his head. A pair of pants finds its place on the ground next to the shirt and a pair of shoes. His underwear also finds its place somewhere on the ground.

The grey-haired man walks into the water until it's up to his waist and immerses under, before coming back up again. He shakes his hair and looks at the place where his clothes are supposed to lie. They are not there. No, instead of his clothes there is a smirking Gaara standing with the Jounin's clothes in his hands.

Kakashi smiles, his mask still on his face. "Gaara," he sighs, before it strikes him he's naked as the day he was born. He lowers himself in the water until only his head is visible. "Uh, it's been a while, Gaara. And it's not like I don't like seeing you, but what are you doing here?"

Gaara drops the clothes and walks forward. "I just wanted to pay you a visit, Kakashi."

_Oh god,_the Jounin thought. A shiver runs up his spine.

"Why don't you come out of the water?" Gaara says.

Kakashi hesitates before standing up and walking reluctantly in the redhead's direction, Gaara following him with his eyes the whole time. He passes the boy and bends over to retrieve his clothes. He quickly puts his underwear and pants on. After turning around, the redhead is in front of him, looking directly at the Jounin, almost intimidating. Kakashi shifts uncomfortably. Then the redhead says something very out of character.

"Kakashi, I missed you."

The Jounin laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "You missed me?"

Gaara nods his head and steps a bit closer to Kakashi. A pink tint covers the boy's cheeks. "Yes," Gaara says while he keeps his head down.

Kakashi is watching him with wide eyes. He raises his hand and lays it on top of the boy's head, ruffling his hair a little. His lips form into a smile. "Then I could say I really missed you too, Gaara."

The redhead looks up quickly, surprise marking his face. "You did?"

Kakashi nods his head. The hand that was previously on the boy's head lowers to the small chin. "Yes, definitely."

A big smile grows on the redhead's face. Kakashi leans down a bit, staying a few centimeters from the boy's lips. Gaara looks nervously at Kakashi. He hesitatingly leans forward, their lips almost touching. Both men are breathing more quickly than normal already. Kakashi closes the gap between them, their lips touching each other for the first time.

At first, they share a few light and soft kisses. But after a few seconds Kakashi's right hand finds its way into crimson locks, while the other stays at a hip. Gaara's hands however find their way around the Jounin's neck. Lips are kneading against one another. The grey haired man licks the boy's lower lip, silently asking for entrance to the other's mouth. Gaara hesitates a little before slowly opening his mouth. A tongue finds it's way between those lips, looking for another tongue, which it has found quickly.

Kakashi massages the other's muscle sensually, his grip at the crimson locks tightening slightly. His other hand goes to his back, slowly drawing Gaara's body into his.

Bodies are touching, lips are kneading, tongues are massaging, saliva is exchanged, hands are roaming everywhere and eyes are closed. Kissing Gaara in real was way better than kissing him in his own dreams.

The kiss ends, and they part. Their foreheads lean against each other.

"Shit," Kakashi says while opening his eyes. Both his hands cupping the boy's face. "Look what you do to me, Gaara," he pants.

Gaara's entire face is flushed. He looks up into the Jounin's eyes. "I-", he starts, "I'm sorry."

Kakashi laughs softly. "Don't be." He closes his eyes for a second, before opening them again. "Gaara?"

The boy looks at him hopefully. "Yes, Kakashi?"

"I love you so much," the man says before he plants a soft kiss on those slightly parted lips.

If possible, the redhead's blush becomes darker. He looks down at his feet, but Kakashi grabs his chin. He averts his eyes.

"Look at me, Gaara."

The boy looks up, those beautiful aquamarine eyes sparkling in the sun. He buries his head into the other's shoulder. "I- I love you too, Kakashi."

Kakashi softly grabs the boy's head, turning it to him. Gaara licks his lips nervously. The Jounin leans down and their lips meet again, for the second time.

And definitely not the last time.

****

_

* * *

_

Please review, it gets me more motivated to write!


End file.
